


If I could speak

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Bad Dumbledore, Child Abuse, Fenrir is a good guy, Harry is 13, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Sirius is really harry's father, So is Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vernon goes to far, and Remus and Sirius don't know if they could trust anyone one the light side</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry walked into the house, he was sun burn and dying for a drink when his uncle stood stopping him from heading towards the stairs. The man’s face was red Harry wondered if it was because he need to eat more greens or that he was pissed off at him, he was taking the last option. “Where is it boy?” Harry frowned and looked at him   
“W…What do you mean?” The teen asked, Vernon grabbed Harry by his arm tightly and dragged him into the living room and pointed to the mantelshelf and snarled   
“MY GRANDMOTHERS CLOCK!” He yelled at him, the teen jumped and looked to where the clock was sat, it was the only in this house that was beautiful Harry thought.   
“I…I don’t know.”  
“IT WAS THERE THIS MORNING!”   
I’ve been outside all day, this is the first time I’ve been in!” He told him as the wale pushed him against the wall between the fire place and the empty book shelf.

A fist collided with Harry’s stomach, making the teen double over “LIER WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT!” He screamed again as Harry held his stomach before being pulled up by his hair making him whimper   
“I didn’t do anything.” He cried as another fat hand punched him across the face making him fall into the coffee table  
“Freak I’m going make your pay for lying to me.” He knelt over Harry pulling out a Stanley knife out of his pocket and pushing the angler blade out. Harry was shaking his head trying to move himself   
“I’ve been in the garden all day, it wasn’t me uncle. Please the house has been locked!” Harry pleaded with him as the fat man took the blade to Harry’s cheek. 

Harry’s horse face aunt came running down the stairs as she heard the scream, more worried about the neighbours calling the police she wanted Vernon to stop “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” She screeched at him. Her husband looked up at her blood now smearing his clothes as he stood   
“The freak took my Grandmother’s clock!”  
“What? No he didn’t I took it to get it fix after it stopped ticking.” She hissed at him, He looked blankly at her for a moment before looking down at Harry who was curled shaking  
“You took it to get it fixed.” He said   
“The boy has been outside all day.” She told him. Vernon put the Stanley knife and put it in his pocket   
“Right then... I’m going to get cleaned up and then going out.” He said walking over Harry “Boy clean your mess up.” He said as he walked up the stairs.

After Vernon left Petunia pulled Harry up and saw him wince at the cuts, looking at the wounds like they would give her some horrid disease she saw that they were only slashes and not punchers. “Get cleaned up and go to bed.” She told him, Harry nodded quietly and limped up the stairs as she set to work cleaning up the mess her husband made. Harry heard her on the phone to someone as he slipped into the bath room pulling off his ripped clothes and slipped into the shower and closed his eyes wincing as the cuts were cleaned by the water. 

There was a soft rapping on the door that made Harry look at the white door “Y…Yeah.” He said hoarsely. The door open and a face he was so glad to see walked in “Pro…Professor Lupin.” He whispered feeling tears gather in his eyes   
“Oh cub.” He said seeing him as he walked into the room pulling a large sickly green towel and warped it around the poor boy pulling him into his arms   
“W…What are you doing here.” His voice is broken and raw as the werewolf holds him   
“You aunt called us.” Harry didn’t move from the safety of the wolf’s chest as he felt himself start to shut his mind down   
“Ohhh.”   
“Just rest Harry let me and Siri look after you okay, you can close your eyes a sleep your safe with me.”   
“Okay dad.” Harry whispered as he let his eyes finely. Remus closed his eyes feeling his heart break for this 13 year old in his arm as he waved his wand healing him.

A dark hair man poked his head around the corner and looked at them, he saw the last of the cuts fading leaving small sliver lines where the cuts were. “Moony?”   
“We can’t leave him Padfoot.” Remus said kissing Harry’s forehead, Sirius walked in and warped his arms around them both of them   
“We won’t even if it means turn our back on this war we will protect our cub.” Sirius whispered to him as they started to leave the bath room.

Dumbledore was beyond mad when he learnt that Remus and Sirius had removed Harry from his Aunt’s and Uncle’s home in the middle of the night. He pushed way into Grimmaled making the people in the kitchen jump at the sudden flash of the old man “Where is he?” He snapped at Sirius   
“In bed a sleep and that is where he will stay until he wakes up.” The dog growled, it seemed over the years that his animagus side started to bleed into his human side, like canines teeth are more dog like and his growl.   
“I don’t care I am taking him back to his Aunt and uncles!”   
“She called us! That fat wale was cutting him using him as s punch bag! My god Albus how bloody long have you known this has been happing!” Remus snarled as he stood up slamming his fists onto the table “He will not be going back to that house or that family Albus. I will not you damage my cub.” He snarled as Sirius stood next to Remus trying to calm him pulling back the wolf inside of him   
“Fine he will remind here for the rest of the holiday, but at the end of the 4th year he goes to them.” Dumbledore snarled at them, Sirius walked up to the withered old man and looked into the fake caring eyes   
“Over…my…dead…body.” He hissed “You dare take him back there I will…”  
“You will do what?” The old man hissed   
“I will take Harry’s memory and take it to Rita Skeeter.” He growled, Dumbledore didn’t say anything as he left the house.

Once he was gone Remus sat back down feeling his whole body shake in anger and fear “Why do I feel like we signed our own death warrant.” The wolf whispered, Sirius warped his arms around the wolf and closed his eyes   
“Remus I want you to do something for me.” The wolf looked up at him with honey amber eyes   
“I want you to take our and…go to Fenrir.” Remus pulled back from him blinking at him. He stood up running his hands down his face as he paced looking back at Sirius   
“Are you insane? You know what he will demand from me?” Remus asked looking panicky “He will want me to bite him turn him!” Remus cried out, Sirius grabbed the wolf’s arms and held him  
“He will came back here with auras and say you are on the dark Lord’s side and they will kill us on the spot and take Harry back there he will have no one then.” Remus hung his head before looking up at him  
“W….What about you?” He whispered  
“I will keep them away from our cub as long as I can.” He smiled at him trying make him believe it will be okay they kiss for a moment before they hear a small voice at the door.

They looked to see Harry standing there in the oversize PJ’s of Remus, his eyes were still dull and looked at both of them quietly “Cub?” Sirius whispered as he stood next to Remus   
“Don’t let Dumbledore send me back, I will do anything not to go back there.”  
“Harry…”  
“I…If you need someone to cook and clean I can do that or or someone to warm your bed…”  
“HARRY!” Remus yelled making the teen stop and looked up from where he was standing by the fire place, he couldn’t even remember moving from the door  
“We won’t want to hurt you like that… why did you say something like that?” Remus asked walking over to him  
“It’s what people do when they need help…that’s what Dumbledore said.”  
“Dumbledore told you, you should offer yourself up for sex for help?” Sirius asked, feeling his chest tighten, Harry nodded and looked down at the floor, that had a purple stain that was made by Fred and George when they gave Ron Rainbow vomit sweets.  
“H…How long has he being making you ask that?” Remus asked, feeling sick  
“Since my first year, he said it was a wizard thing? W…Was he wrong?”  
“Yes Harry it was.” The 13 year old curled in on himself and latched onto Remus crying into his shoulder.  
“Okay Siri I will take him to Fenrir.”


	2. If I spill my guts

Fenrir stood at the front of his pack as he looked down at his pup and the child standing next to him. He watched his pup carefully before he moved forward towards them keeping his arm around the sickly looking boy “This pack is always welcome to pups but not to wizards.” He pointed to Harry, Remus wrapped his arms around Harry who held onto him   
“Please Alpha… he’s been thought enough.” He begged   
“You know there will be no chances of protection under the lady moon, he will be ripped apart.” Fenrir said as Harry whimpered and nuzzled into Remus chest. Remus looked down at the teen looking up at him   
“It’s okay dad.” Harry whispered, Remus wondered if his heart could break any more than it already has. “Dad its okay I want the bite.” Remus knelt in front of his cub and rubbed his arms   
“Harry it’s not a life I want for you, wizards with shun you because of it.” The older wolf pleaded with him  
“Not if you join the Dark Lord pup.” Fenrir said, both of them looked towards the sliver haired wolf  
“He wants Harry dead Fenrir!” Remus growled,  
“That is what Dumblefuck told you, now let me bite the pup and get in there’s going to a storm tonight and I don’t want to get wet.” Fenrir snarled as he stood there   
“He killed Lilly and James, he’s tried to kill Harry at every turn!” Remus yelled, Fenrir rolled his eyes and growled at him.

Fenrir looked back to his two seconds and nodded towards Remus, they flashed his amber eyes as they moved towards him. Remus looked up at the large wolves and snarled as he stood in front of Harry. They grabbed the ash blonde wolf who fought back before they pinned him to a tree “HARRY RUN!” Remus yelled   
“Oh yes do run little rabbit I like to chase.” Fenrir chuckled, Harry froze as he watched Remus struggle against the wolves  
“Please don’t hurt my dad!” He cried out, as the large slivered haired wolf who stood there looking at the boy “P…Please I will take the bite please just don’t hurt him…”  
“Cub don’t!” Remus was worried Harry would say something along the same lines when he as ‘I will do anything’   
“I’m just going to bite him.” He growled as he grabbed Harry his arm and fisted his hand though the inky black hair jerking Harry’s head back exposing his neck  
“FENRIR!” Remus yelled as he let tears roll down his cheeks as he watched the wolf sink his teeth into Harry’s neck.

Harry bite his bottom lip as tears fell from his eyes. He was trying to stop the scream that wanted to rip its way out of his throat. Fenrir pulled back and licked the bite and let Remus run to catch him. The wolf knelt with Harry in his arms and cradled him as the teen started to cry. Fenrir knelt by Remus and made the ash blonde look at him “He will be stronger liked this Remus.” He said standing up as Remus stood up with Harry shaking in his arms “You will see everything will work out for the better I promises you.”

 

Harry passed out once again in Remus arm as they walked inside, the other wolves watching them as they went to sit down near the fire pit built in the middle of the hut. The ash blonde wolf started to clean the blood off Harry shoulder and neck. Fenrir sat down watching him “Now explain why the gold boy of the light had to be turned into a werewolf and clinking to you like a life line?” The large Alpha asked, Remus stopped and looked at him  
“His Uncle had attacked him and me and Sirius found out that he told Harry that…” he stopped looking down at his cub   
“Told Harry what?” Fenrir asked   
“Told him that if he needs to ask for help offer them sex.” Remus growled, the other around them hissed and growled.  
“How long has he gotten him to say that for?” Fenrir asked as he poked the fire   
“Since he started at Hogwarts.” Fenrir nodded before turning fully to him  
“He calls you dad?” Remus smiled weakly and kissed the teen’s forehead before he looked up at the wolf with a tried look  
“Yeah but I’m not his really dad… that’s Sirius, him and James had a fling and well Harry was the results.”

Sirius was stood at the house, he knew it won’t be long before Dumbledore sent the auras after him. He just hopped that Remus Harry will be okay. He decide to call in a favour the last person in the world he thought he would ask, the only other person who knew the real truth. Snape appeared in the fire place and walked out and looked at Sirius “You better have a good reason Black, Dumbledore is on the warpath with you and Lupin.” He hissed   
“I know…I need your help Snape.” The wavy dark haired man said, there was a hissed from Severus and he looked at him   
“Why should I help you?”   
“To save yourself… I know the hold Dumbledore has over you. I know what he did to you. He’s doing the same to Harry.” Snape shivered at the thought that the withered old man was abusing more children   
“I thought I stopped him.” He said quietly, his frown deepen as he thought about the poisoned lemon drops he’s been given Dumbledore since the old fool made him work for him…they were meant to curb those feelings… he thought, Sirius didn’t moved from his spot from the other end of the kitchen as he watched the potion master “What do you need from me?”  
“I sent Remus way with Harry I don’t know where, but I know they are with someone who supports the Dark Lord.” Sirius said, Snape cocked his head to the bite as he saw the nervous look on his face  
“Why?”  
“Because it’s safe for my cub. That old pig will send Auras after me and moony and I am protecting my mate and cub. It won’t be long before they come looking for me so I need to know was it the Dark Lord that kill Lilly and James?”  
“You know…”  
“I heard the story as have you but did he really?” Sirius snapped, the greasy haired potion master stood rigid  
“No…He never went near the house that night he was having dinner with a seer and no he doesn’t want Potter dead.” Snape said, Sirius nodded and sighed as he rubbed his hand down his face “Dumbledore is covering his own messes by blaming Tom.” Sirius looked up at him blinking  
“You sure he doesn’t want Harry dead?” He asked softly   
“No what happen in the first year well that wasn’t the Dark Lord, but a fragment of a dark soul that had belong to the Dark Lord, Dumbledore just messed with a couple of people heads including Potter’s. The Second year well… that was Lucius fault really he gave the girl the diary but neglected to inform the soul inside who Harry really is. He doesn’t want Potter dead he wants him safe from Dumbledore.” Sirius nodded and closed his eyes before looking up at the man   
“Harry and Remus are with Fenrir…”  
“Are you insane…” Snape started to yell but was stopped by Sirius and his animal snarl  
“Harry and Remus are with Fenrir!... and if anything happens to me I want you to take him to the Dark Lord. Show them this memory first if you must prove to them what you say in true about ‘Tom’. But I will not let that old monster abuse my son any longer even if I am killed you will do that will you?” Snape just looked at him wide eye “Severus please.” Sirius begged   
“Alright Sirius I will.”  
“Wizards Oath.”


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up to the smell of bacon, it took him a couple of moments to realised he wasn’t at his uncle and he felt his body relax as he sat up pushing the fur blankets off him and looked around the small room, there was a small window to the lift of him. Standing up he walked over to the window and looked out to see nothing but trees, turning his head towards the door he saw Remus standing there with a small smile on his lip “Hey cub, how are you feeling?” He asked  
“I’m okay dad, just hungry.” Remus smiled at him and stood a little to side   
“Well come on then let’s get some food in you.” He grinned as he leaded him out the small hut and into the large camp around of Fenrir’s pack.

Harry watched the other wolves play and roll about on the floor, somewhere in their wolf form while others were still in their man form, the smell of food got stronger as they got closer to the group by the fire place. Harry saw Fenrir standing there talking to a female wolf who was munching on something. When the large wolf saw Remus and Harry he ended his talk with the wolf and walked over to them “Good morning.”  
“Good morning Alpha.” Remus said,   
“Good morning Alpha.” Harry said as well, the sliver haired wolf chuckled   
“Don’t be so wooden you free here pup, this will be your new home for the time being, so enjoy your new freedom.” Fenrir said giving Harry’s back a quick slap making Harry jerk forwards, Remus turned his head and shot him a growl “Relax Remus you look younger if you do. Now food you two are too skinny, especially if you plan on having pups one day and you need to eat more for you pup.” Fenrir pointed to Remus. 

The ash blonde wolf frowned and looked down at Harry who shrugged before he looked up at Fenrir “What are you talking about Harry is my only pup and…”  
“Merlin’s blue ball sack you don’t know? You’re pregnant Remus.” Fenrir said with a smirk on his face. The wolf’s face pale as his hand went to his still flat stomach before he fainted   
“DAD!” Harry cried out as he rushed to kneel by his said “Dad?” He whispered   
“He will be fine pup it’s just the shock.” Fenrir said as Harry placed his head on Remus’ stomach.

Snape stood in front of the Dark Lord, the man stood tall and slender wearing a black suit. His eyes were glued to the dancing fire in the fire place as he listen to Snape “And you are sure you could get Harry here safely?” He asked Snape,  
“Once I show Lupin and Harry the memory of what happen between me and Black I’m sure there won’t be much of a problem.” Turning to look at the motion master Tom ran his fingers though his rich black hair   
“Good all I want is for him to be safe, find out what you can about his abuse and how far back it goes.”  
“Well since Hogwarts I would…”  
“I mean by his so called muggle family.” Tom shot Snape a dark look. Snape stood still and sighed   
“I know what they have done, Lupin did a test on the teen and Black gave me the list.” He held out his hand out with the scroll and the Dark Lord took the scroll and looked though the list. 

He could feel his blood boil under his skin, broken bones, old burns …. The list went on until the Dark Lord threw the parchment into the fire “I want that family burnt Severus, even injury they coursed to my Harry I want them to feel it.” He hissed   
“Tom, we need to be careful… you need to be careful with Harry he is still a child and he has known nothing but abuse you can’t sweep him up and want him in your bed…”  
“SEVERUS YOU’RE NOT MY CONSCIENCE.” Tom snapped at him before taking a deep breath “I know I will need to be careful and wait my time with Harry I have a lot of rebuilding to do before I can tell him the truth.”   
“Of course.” The dark haired potion master, “I just want to make it clear also we don’t know what Fenrir had done to him.” He said, Tom frowned and looked back at the fire   
“Speak to Black again I want Harry here now where it’s safe and way from the bloody pdeo wolf.”   
“I am seeing him again tonight.” Snape said before he retreated out the room.

Remus sat down drinking a tea from an old chipped cup when Harry sat next to him, the teen sat there looking at the young wolf pups playing “Are you going to tell papa?” He asked Remus looked at him and sighed putting his arms around him   
“I would love to cub but I can’t, I promises him I won’t try to speak to him until we know your safe.” He whispered to him kissing his forehead, Harry looked up at him and smiled “Don’t worry Harry I still love you.” He told him as the teen cuddled closer to Remus  
“Do you think Papa is alright?”   
“Knowing Padfoot… no he is driving someone insane.” Harry chuckled and closed his eyes, feeling safe for the first time in a long while.


	4. Chapter 4

3 weeks later….  
Snape turned up at Fenrir’s pack, the Alpha wolf stood there talking to the wizard in private before looking back at Harry who was watching them “Dad.” Remus look up at the teen seeing his worried face “Snape is here.” He whispered. Pulling his sleeves up he looked towards where Harry was looking and saw the dark haired potion master standing there talking to Fenrir   
“Alright cub, stay here I will see what’s going on.” Remus told him as he stood up brushing the dirt off his knees and walked over to the two men.

Severus looked up to see Remus walk towards him, he almost didn’t recognised the ash blonde wolf as he looked a looked healthier and younger. The wolf stood in front of them and frowned “What’s going on?” He asked   
“Black has made sure that I am the one to talk between you, Potter and the Dark Lord if he was to do something senseless.” Remus sighed and rubbed his eyes   
“Has he set the house on fire?” Remus asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose  
“Yes.” Snape said   
“And he’s gone to the Ministry and caused enough mess that You-know-how could walk in and there will be no one there to stop him?”  
“Yumm yeah?”  
“Has he got you to help him fake his death?” Remus looked at him with tried eyes, the potion master looked at him shocked   
“Yes? How did you know?” He asked as he watched the dark haired teen to wonder over to them   
“Because it’s Sirius.” Remus looked around at Harry and smiled softly at him “Hey cub.” He told him with a smile  
“What did papa do?” Remus let him warp his arms around arm and looked up at him “Did he fake his death?” Harry asked   
“Why do I bother helping if very one know?” Snape hissed as he looked at Remus and Harry.

In Remus and Harry’s private hut Snape looked at them and watched how quiet the teen was as he sat down in a chair watching Snape. “What does You-know-who want?” Remus asked, Snape watched Harry’s face and found it was blank   
“I have a memory to show you from the Dark Lord himself.” Snape said as he walked over to Harry who looked up at him   
“Does it have him killing any one?” He asked  
“No, Potter he isn’t killing any one he is just talking to a seer.” Harry nodded and stood up and went to get the large gold bowl and brought it over to him.

Harry now stood in the room looking at two people, one was Tom Riddle the other was a tall woman with white eyes and short black hair. She was sat across from him holding his hand Harry walked closer to hear them talk. “You will grow weaker when your bonded is born.” She said   
“When is my bonded born?” Tom asked   
“The end of the 7th month, you will feel his power his call to you.” She said holding Tom’s hand tighter “You must go to him to protect him from the man with ice in his heart. I can see him turning your bonded against you.”   
“Can you tell me the name of my bonded? I need know who he is so I can protect him?”   
“Harry James Potter- Black.” She tells him, Harry gasped and pulled himself out of the memory.

The teen stumbled back and looked at Snape with wide eyes and Remus “Harry are you okay?” Remus asked as he moved to stand next to him, the teen just stood there shaking   
“I…I’m his…his bonded?” Harry asked with a horsed voice like he’s been screaming for hours, Snape nodded to him as he collected the memory back up “D…Did my papa know?” He asked   
“Only in the last year but your hate for the Dark Lord was already sealed.” The dark haired man said, Remus was rubbing small circles along Harry’s back to help comfort the teen   
“Is he really weak because of me?”   
“He’s weak because he need to be close to you and you need to be close to him before you turn 17 or you could die. You and Tom are what’s known as a bonded pair or soul mates, it rare to find two people that are perfect matches unless you’re a werewolf.” Snape said, Remus just smiled as he ran his fingers though Harry’ hair   
“S…So that is why Dumbledore wants me to kill him before I turn 17.” He whispered  
“That old man also has other plans for you, if you were to bond to another before you kill Tom then you will live but you will forever be a slave to that person.” Severus said, Remus watched Harry for a moment and then knew it was too much for his mind to handle.

He knelt in front of him and cupped his cheeks as he stared into space looking at nothing “Cub its okay just believe what me okay, we won’t let him get you we don’t let Dumbledore hurt you cub.” He could see some flicker in Harry’s tired green orbs that he was listening “Just this one question and I will let you sleep okay? Do you want to go to Voldemort?”  
“Yes.” Harry whispered as he fell into Remus’ arms, the wolf caught the teen and picked him up before looking at Snape  
“Since his uncle’s attack any time something is too much for him to process his brain shuts down, it’s like a panic attack.” The wolf said, Snape watched quietly before speaking   
“Hopefully being around Tom will help him.”

They arrived at Riddle manor 4 hours later, both Sirius and Tom Riddle stood waiting for their mates to appear. When Snape step though with Remus following shortly after carrying a sleeping Harry, it worried to the two waiting “What happen?” Sirius asked   
“To much for him mind to take in.” Remus said as he unsurely placed Harry in Tom’s arms. The Dark Lord gasped at how light the 14 year old was as he moved to the sofa and sat down holding Harry in his arms. Remus watched as he felt Sirius warp his arms around him   
“He will be alright love.”


End file.
